The Screamer
The Screamer is a puppet and one of the antagonists in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. He first appears in Level 5. Appearance The Screamer is a hairy-looking creature with black curled goat-like horns, similar to the Seeker and the Follower. He has a small black nose and his eyes are reflective and red. He also has sharp teeth and slimy gums. His top jaw seems to extend far over his bottom one, and he has large tufts of fur at his cheeks. He lacks arms and has a large hole on his chest, revealing stuffing inside it. He has brownish-light fur, very small dog-like ears, and feet that resemble hooves. He seems to be as tall as the player. Behavior The Screamer is more passive and also slower than the other companions. When he sees the player, he will scream, alerting two other puppets to his location. He can be stunned momentarily by the flashlight on his face, giving the player's chance to mover away. Though he doesn't actually chase after the player, but if the player get too close to him, the Screamer will attack the player. Symbolism The Screamer's scream and then alerting the Seeker or Greeter (Revenge) could be symbolic to Tim Denson's daughter screaming to call for help while her father is attempting to kill her. Furthermore, he may represent the Tim Denson's daughter herself as her father hallucinating her if she's a monster while his mind got corrupted by the Nightmare, so this could be why he killed his own daughter - Even though the Screamer is actually male. He may represent one of the family trio - being the child. Eventually, the Screamer and his actions may represent the child crying for their parents' help when confronted by the predator/criminal (as the protagonist of this game is the criminal himself for killing his own daughter). As a child being too young to outsmart the criminal in order to escape, it may be the reason why the Screamer can't directly chase the player. The Screamer with lack of arms could be symbolic to Tim Denson as himself being tied up with a straight-jacket if he was insane (as becoming mentally ill by the Nightmare during the game's opening intro) or getting hand-cuffed by the police for committing murder on his daughter. Trivia * The Screamer was previously known as "The Alarmist". * Near the end of the Steam Greenlight Trailer, the Screamer's scream can be heard for a split second. * It is unknown how he can open doors with a complete lack of arms, though it is possible that the way he open doors is using his head. * It might be possible that the Screamer's appearance is inspired from the fan-made OC art by Shiro Kitsuni as both have similar appearance, hind legs, and lack of arms. The fanart can be found from the official 123 Slaughter Me Street Facebook page here. * His teaser art and early model also shows a scar on his left eye, which he lacks in the actual game. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2